Witchcraft All The Way
by MilkMustashe221
Summary: This is a very short one-shot of Hermione and Draco's wedding dance. Only the wedding dance. Inspired by the awesome Frank Sinatra


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Frank Sinatra. I just have an active imagination and little to do, besides write with their copyrighted material, for my own amusement and not gain at all of any kind.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a round of applause to welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The DJ said in the mic for the whole hall of guest to hear. They stood up and clapped as the doors opened and in came in Hermione and Draco, hand in hand, into the hall filled with friends and family.

They walked into the dance floor and took position to wait for their first dance, or in their case, dances. "As requested, we are splitting the dance into two. They have each chosen a song for each other tonight. First, we have the bride's song." Announced the DJ, playing the track and the slow tunes of Frank Sinatra's All The Way started, slow like a fairy tale track.

_When somebody loves you  
__It's no good unless he loves you all the way  
__Happy to be near you  
__When you need someone to cheer you all the way_

"I love you" said the blonde groom to his smiling wife, remembering the first time they danced to this song.

They were at one of the muggle family parties she liked to drag him to. It was the birthday of a long away relative she didn't get on with, but for family's sake she had attended.

"I love you too" she said, remembering their dance as well.

_Taller than the tallest tree is  
__That's how it got to feel  
__Deeper than the deep blue sea is  
__That's how deep it goes if it's real_

They were dancing in circle on the sandy ground of the beach her cousin's party was taking place. If they were to take their eyes off each other, they would have seen the jealous glares her cousin and her friends were throwing them. They had their eyes on the blonde male the moment he arrived and were sadly disappointed when their geeky cousin jumped and hugged the breath out of him. Hermione and Draco had been glued to each other since then and none of the other girls got an in on the handsome fellow.

_When somebody needs you  
__It's no good unless he needs you all the way  
__Through the good or lean years  
__And for all the in-between year come what may  
_

_Who knows where the road will lead us  
__Only a fool would say  
__But if you'll let me love you  
__It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way all the way_

He leaned in and kissed her as he had that night for the first time. The crescendo of the trumpets and the song added to their explosive feelings as they kissed now and then, aiding the fireworks and the magic of their affections.

For everyone in the room who was magical knew how magical they affections for each other really were. No one expected their suddenly close friendship after the war, where he had apparently been feeding her information from the dark side and that saved many and helped in the destruction of the old prejudice ways. But even if their friendship was unexpected, their courting had been not. Having been dating for two months before Draco could no longer wait, he asked her to marry him when they were grocery shopping for the muggle foods the wizarding world just couldn't replace.

_So, if you'll let me love you  
__It's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way all the way._

The song ended and the couple was awakened from their spell by the applause

"And now, the groom's song" announced the DJ

The slow but more rhythmic notes of Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft sounded form the speakers, amusing all that knew the story behind it and the joke as well.

_Those finger in my hair  
__That sly come-hither stare  
__That strips my conscience bare  
__It's witchcraft_

"You didn't" said Hermione with a dazzling smile.

"I did," he answered back smiling.

_And I've got no defense for it  
__The heat is too intense for it  
__What good would common sense for it do?_

"I can't believe you" she said laughing

His response was just to sing along with the lyrics.

'_Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
__And although I know it's strictly taboo  
__When you arouse the need in me  
__My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
_"_Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"_

They remembered where they heard this song; it was at her father's birthday, three months before his death. The effect the mind spell had on them both wasn't good for them and they had decaying health since the double dose of magic.

_It's such an ancient pitch  
__But one I wouldn't switch  
_'_cause there's no nicer witch than you_

"Thank you" she said, remembering how her father had insisted she dance with him, claiming he could always count on the song to remind him of his only daughter; even with the memory spell, he still felt a connection whenever he heard the song.

Draco had essentially, given her the father daughter dance she could never have.

"Anything for you my charming witch." He answered; not wanting to push too much and call her "Glinda", the nickname her mother had given Hermione after her first year.

He spun her around and danced around with her like her father used to do.

'_Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
__And although I know it's strictly taboo  
__When you arouse the need in me  
__My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
_"_Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"  
_

_It's such an ancient pitch  
__But one I'd never switch  
_'_cause there's no nicer witch than you._

"Thank you. I love you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome my love. They loved you very much and would be very proud of you. As I am." He said, wiping the lone tear and kissing her forehead. "Now, my love, is time for cake and food. In that order" he said, smiling and guiding her to their table where, as he said, had cake then food. Nobody said they were normal after all.

**A.N: Hi! Well this stared out as one of those annoying habits I get where I listen to a song and it won't leave me alone until I write about it. Except this time, instead of writing an unfinished multi chapter fic, I actually finished it as a one-shot; which makes me very happy as I have never done that before. For some reason, I have recently taken to listen to Sinatra and his beautiful songs, their melodies make me imagine Disney Princess movies.**

**This accomplishment of a finished tale makes me want to try writing again and finish my sadly abandoned stories. Those of you who still like me and follow my stories, and me THANK YOU! You have no idea what your support has helped me do, despite the years of time it has passed since an update. With all your support and the feeling I get by having actually finished a story, hopefully you will see more of me and my stories will now have an ending, YAY!**


End file.
